Saros and Apollo
'Saros and Apollo '''are cocky space cadets and major characters in the episode ''Space Adventure in the Nature Dragon franchise. Background Saros and Apollo blasted into space years ago. They were on their way to Saturn to collect some rock samples for a science project but the spaceship crashed into the Nebula where the two teenagers encountered Turmoil. They thought that Turmoil was going to execute them but when she saw the teenagers' amazing flying skills, she knew that Saros and Apollo would be great space cadets after they do a little bit of training at a camp. At the training camp, Saros and Apollo's flying skills were impressive that they were able to graduate very early. They were made Turmoil's best cadets. They thought that the Nebula's receptionists, Galexia and Andromeda would become their girlfriends but due to their narcissistic and egocentric way to woo them, the girls rejected them. But they didn't stop until they would win Galexia and Andromeda's hearts. Personality Saros and Apollo are generally charismatic, gregarious, and very slick. The fox and the tiger share different personalities but they were previously vain, mischievous, suspicious, and uncaring. Saros shares all of the traits of a common fox by being slick, mischievous, and cunning. Apollo has the common traits of a tiger by being competitive, unpredictable, self-confident, and irritable. They showed no compassion or sympathy for the humans or space creatures that they encounter. Saros and Apollo were briefly narcissistic and tried several attempts to win Galexia and Andromeda's hearts in that kind of manner. Even though their attempts to woe the girls' hearts, they don't give up. Saros and Apollo were unaware that Galexia and Andromeda were interested in men with sympathetic hearts until they had a change of heart. The space cadets thought if they follow Turmoil's cruel orders, that'll win Galexia and Andromeda's hearts but by listening to Hugo's convincing speech, that convinced them to defect from Turmoil and join Hugo's side. By agreeing with Hugo that harming innocent people is wrong, that won Galexia and Andromeda's hearts since they showed utter compassion and mercy towards Hugo and his friends. After having a change of heart, Saros and Apollo were more caring, friendly, and romantically involved with Galexia and Andromeda. They returned the feeling by sharing a kiss with Saros and Apollo. Physical appearance Saros and Apollo are anthropomorphic animals. Saros is a red fox wearing a gold foil shirt with a blue pocketed vest and pants. He carries a laser pistol. Apollo is a tall and muscular tiger wearing a grey shirt with blue pocketed vest and pants. He carries a laser pistol along with Saros. Appearances The Space Adventure After Urfo acquired help from the Wooten Gang, they blasted into space to the Nebula to rescue Astro from being killed by Turmoil. The gang successfully arrives at the Nebula and just as they were about to start searching for Astro, Saros and Apollo appeared. The gang thought that they were going to arrest them but they have mistaken the gang as members of the jury and ordered them to report to the courtroom immediately. As the gang left, Saros and Apollo grew a suspicion about the gang. The gang was able to grant access to the courtroom from Galexia and Andromeda. As the gang left the reception area, Saros and Apollo interacted with the girls in a very narcissistic manner. The girls were blatantly disgusted with Saros and Apollo and their ways to win their hearts. The girls ended the conservation by telling the space cadets that they thought about asking two gophers from the snack bar out on a date. The space cadets were stunned and they awkwardly walked away. When Hugo was sent to be devoured by Turmoil's pet, Isidore. Turmoil "promised" Hugo that if he defeats Isidore, he'll win anything he wants. Luckily, Hugo defeated Isidore with help from Shere and Xiao. For killing her pet, Turmoil ordered her guards to sent Hugo, Shere, and Xiao down to the dungeon and to be executed by Saros and Apollo. While they were down, Saros and Apollo said to Hugo, Shere, and Xiao that after they execute the trio, they'll definitely win Galexia and Andromeda's hearts. Hugo told the two that killing innocent space creatures and following Turmoil's cruel orders won't win Galexia and Andromeda's heats. Saros and Apollo were slightly touched by Hugo's speech but they decided not to listen to him. Charles and the gang freed Hugo, Shere, and Xiao from the dungeon and they upgraded the space cruiser with a phasoid cannon. The gang were about to leave the Nebula and go straight to Earth to warn them about the invasion. Turmoil and her army stopped them and she started taunting the gang about how weak their ship is. Dark Heart brutally punched Hugo in the face as revenge for killing his boss' pet. Saros and Apollo had enough of Turmoil and Dark Heart's cruel and abusive behavior. They defected from Turmoil and joined Hugo's side. Atlas, Orion, and Titania joined Hugo's side much to Turmoil's dismay and bitter rage. The gang got aboard the space cruiser and blasted after Turmoil and her men. While they were fighting Turmoil's men, Saros and Apollo were utterly amazed by Hugo's technology and they won Galexia and Andromeda's hearts by saving them from an incoming invader. After Turmoil's death, the gang was brought inside Commander Vulcan's ship. Hugo was awarded for saving the galaxy from Turmoil's tyranny. Vulcan promised to grant Hugo any of his requests. One of his requests was to make Saros and Apollo members of his team. Vulcan happily accepted that request and the space cadets were glad to be a part of Hugo's team. Before Saros and Apollo went to the dressing room to change for Hugo's party, Galexia and Andromeda stopped them to give them a kiss which indicates that the space cadets finally won Galexia and Andromeda's hearts. The Nature Dragon: The Series Saros and Apollo will serve as supporting or major characters in the upcoming episodes. Category:Article of the week Category:Males Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Foxes Category:Tigers Category:Pilots Category:Character pairs Category:Heroes Category:Character groups Category:Martial Artists Category:Adults Category:Forest animals Category:Reformed characters Category:Animated characters Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Anti-heroes Category:TV Animation characters Category:Henchmen Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Neutral characters Category:Servants Category:Royalty Category:Lovers Category:Nobility